The Feast of the Trickster
by Scratches
Summary: its rated PG for now casue there is no bad stuff yet REVIEW my story please! Prologue is up.. and i hope to get chapter one up soon. its a matter of time. and will power. now with the story Duo and Heero also with Trowa and Quatre featuring Wufei and Meri


Feast of the Trixter

Feast of the Trickster

Written by,

Sailor Galaxie

Started- June 23, 2001

Finished- 

Disclaimer- I do not own gundam wing ect… also I do not own the book Feast of the Trickster or Colors In the Dreamweaver's Loom, both written by, Beth Hilgartner. I used ideas and the name from it aight? later…. 

~~~ Warnings ~~~~ 

Heero Trowa Wufei OOC Yaoi might become a dark fiction. Relena is evil. Harsh language.

You should know that my grammar and spelling is very horrible. I hope to get a beta-reader. And this chapter is just like a prologue to what had happened in their last life. A bit confusing I think, but then again I'm pretty non-smart. -_-' so later and read on!!

~~~~~~~~

Feast of the Trickster

"Trickster go back to where you came from," said the cobalt-eyed boy angrily in a scowl.

"I think not sir Heero. I'm here for the one that came from the God's." The Trickster turned her head around eyeing a violet eyed one. "Please, Duo, come with me. Only you will be able to change the pattern that has been woven into the fabric."

Duo froze at what she said. 'The pattern woven into the fabric, what does the Trickster mean from that?' he thought. 

"The woven fabric of your life and the ones destined to be with you," shouted Chang Wufei from across the room where he was wounded, clinging to life.

"The pattern only alters when you change something. But going to the other side of the void with the Trickster will do nothing but rupture the woven and all will be lost in the pattern," said his wife Merian. 

"Duo, don't go with her, remember the warning Zechs had gave us?" Quatre said.

"Fear the one in pink, for she is the one who sinned, bringing Shinigami to his destruction, doom coming upon all," he recited. Then something clicked in his mind, "For the fall of the Trixster true love conquers all. Love the one that brings you warmth in the hearth for they shall help you bring the downfall of the Trickster!" He said to his mini crowd of people. 

"Duo think, which is the one that brings you warmth in the heart?" asked his friend Trowa.

Duo looked around the room and his eyes immediately feel upon Heero. But as he looked around the room more, he gazed at Quatre, then Trowa, and the loving pair by the wall. 

"Duo I hope you choose soon. The time for your realm is trickling slowly away. Make up your mind, times-a-ticking." She laughed and flung her golden hair behind her.

'I feel for all of these people. Do I have to choose just one?' he asked his self. Another part of the ode came to his mind, 'More than one love, One true, four false, all loves will help bring the downfall of the Trickster.' Duo walked around to every one of his friends, gathering them around himself. Out of instinct they each held another's hand and circled around the Trickster.[1] Duo magnified his glare on the Trickster and started to speak from his heart. "For the power that belongs in our hearts for our realm, the woven pattern cannot change what has happened. But we will change your thread in the pattern. I call all the cunning that comes from the six of us to banish you into the void of darkness where you shall stay trapped until the soul of the Trickster has been awakened by the gods." His eyes fell downcast, concentrating on one pure thing, annihilation. Duo felt all the energy from his fellow friends. A dark glistening orb of energy flew from Duo's hands as he let go of Heero's and Merian's hands. "I NAME YOU TRICKSTER! I BIND YOU TO TILL THE NEXT FEAST!"[2] He proclaimed loudly as the orb of light hit the girl pounding her into a black void that held her there. 

~~~~~~~~

Twenty one years into the future on another planet, Earth, a boy shook awake from a dream that seemed to real to be true.

~~~~~~~

END OF THE PROLOGUE! How did you like it?? More?? Please review!!!

Yes I know it was really short! But I promise! I will write more!! ***waves 1x2 and 3x4 flag!!* YAOI RULES!!**

Hmm… evil idea… maybe… ill have some yuri!? How does Relena and Hilde sound?? No? what about Dorothy and Relena? Two evil biotches????? Yes/No? please review!!!

Sailor G~~~*


End file.
